


Blade

by AnselaJonla



Series: Prompt fills [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnselaJonla/pseuds/AnselaJonla
Summary: Prompt fill: [WP] A blacksmith forged a sword that can cut through anything. ANYTHING! This is a story of how he managed to finally put it on display in his shop.





	Blade

I gently place the sword into the display case, and close the lid down. My finest work, on display at last. This sword can cut through anything. Anything at all.

Including, it seems, the stand in the case, the case itself, and the counter underneath it. That's a bugger.

I drag another case out from the back of the shop. It's a good thing I keep spares, to make up for all the times that 'adventurers' smash them open in an attempt to avoid paying for tools. If they weren't the main source of revenue for this town, the Lord would have banned the whole thuggish lot of them  _years_  ago.

I carefully sand down the legs of the display stand, so that it sits perfectly level. Then I bend out the arms of the grips inside the case, so they form a platform for the sword to rest on. That done, I heft the case onto the counter, and carefully rest the sword on its new podium.

It remains there as I close the case and lock it. And with only the flat of the blade touching anything, that's where it will stay until someone buys it.

Yeah, sure, I could have just hung it on the wall, but that's just  _asking_  for one of those wandering vagabonds to steal it.


End file.
